Sweet Temptation
by Capricornus152
Summary: Total v. sappiness ChrisJulia. Alternate Universe.


Sweet Temptation:

_Total AU – Sean and Christian are still partners. Sean and Julia are divorced and Christian and Julia are together. No kids. I have made everything up. _

_I don't own Christian, Julia or any of the characters…blah, blah, blah…_

"Jesus Christ, Chris!" Julia screamed as Christian Troy tried to talk to her. They were in their apartment, but another row was in tow about Christian's exploits. "I thought I meant something to you, you bastard! No, you can't keep your dick in your pants for five minutes can you!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Please just listen to me."

"No! Sean told me about you. Maybe I should have believed him!" Julia grabbed her denim jacket and handbag.

"Where are you going?" He asked, in a recliner.

"Out. Then I'm coming back here and I'm leaving."

She slammed the door and Christian sank back into the leather chair.

An hour later, Christian was still there, except with a tumbler of vodka in his hand, half-full.

The row with Julia had begun when Chris had seen a hot woman in the clinic. He had followed her when they were making out in a darkened alley when Julia had passed by and caught them.

It was weird, Chris actually _missed_ Julia. He missed her laugh and her scent, of jasmine and candy. He loved the sex, but her company was more fulfilling. After they had made love, they lay together in the crimson silken sheets and talked about everything, in between passionate kisses.

He took another sip of the vodka and knew how wrong he had been. He decided to make it up to her. Not like the usual candies and flowers crap that husbands used. He needed and wanted something special for her. He went into their room and walked over to her side of the room. It was pretty much immaculate. He saw a glossy magazine poking out of a drawer. He opened the drawer and pulled it out. It was a boat magazine. More specifically _houseboats_. He remembered that Julia had always loved the ocean and the sea.

An idea popped into his head so clear, a light bulb almost appeared over his

dark curly hair. He finished his drink and began to lay his plans.

Julia was so pissed off. She was in her favourite café, Café Adore. She sipped at her double mocha coffee and glanced at the familiarity around her. The air was thick with the scent of coffee and baking; the rose pink walls were decorated with statues from ancient lands and giant posters of The Godfather and Jaws and several James Bond posters. A piece of iced cake lay on the pretty patterned plate, untouched.

"Hey, chica." Michelle said. Michelle was an old friend of Julia's, who owned the café. She had chocolate brown locks and eyes of the same colour.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Christian. He's…"

"Ah." Michelle understood. She had heard of his exploits. "Well, what's his story?"

Silence.

"You didn't ask him did you?"

"What?"

"His story."

"Well, no."

"Honestly, Jules, if the guy has any common sense, he wouldn't waste a chance with you." Julia smiled. Michelle always knew what to say.

She paid and Julia began to walk home. It was a beautiful night, with a big silver moon and stars.

_Pretty_, she thought.

When she arrived to the apartment she found Christian nowhere.

All that was different was that there was a Post-It Note on the fridge.

_Follow the stream_

_And the light of the moon_

_Until you reach_

_A moonlit lagoon_

"What the hell?" She said. Julia peeled the note off and read the words again.

A stream? The only "stream" nearby was the Pool Stream leading to a huge reservoir.

And the light of the moon. It was a full moon.

A moonlit lagoon? Maybe it was the reservoir that was the lagoon.

Julia got in her car, with a map and a cup of coffee and began to follow the map to the reservoir. It took two hours, but when she arrived, no-one was there. Just a gorgeous boat. She got out and looked closer. An overhead lamp hung.

When she stepped aboard, she found the most luxurious boat she could have imagined. Plush couches and a great kitchen and bathroom. She stepped off it and sighed and smiled wistfully.

Out of the shadows, Christian Troy popped out.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I guess you got my note then."

"Yes."

"Well, how do you like her?" He asked, grinning.

"She's beautiful."

"Good. She's yours." Julia's jaw dropped as if it were made of iron.

"What did you say?"

"She's yours. I know you loved these things so I went down and bought this thing."

"You can't afford this."

"Yes I can."

"Why did you do this?"

A smile crept on his gorgeous lips.

"Because I love you."

Christian grinned as Julia looked on him adoringly. She threw her arms around his neck and they kissed sweetly and passionately. His hand cupped the back of her head and he stroked her soft strawberry blonde hair.

"So, you gave her a name?" She asked, their kiss breaking off.

"Yes."

Christian pulled back a piece of woollen cloth, where two pots of scarlet paint lay with a brush. On the side of the boat in monogrammed red letters were the words, "Sweet Temptation"

Julia smiled. "Sweet Temptation" was a nickname of hers from Chris. He called her that when he was happy.

The two of them hugged happily as the pale goddess smiled her silvery rays, which bathed the lovers.

_My first Nip/Tuck fic. NO FLAMES, please._


End file.
